Present Day/First Day of Summer Vacation
This is the scene where we go in the present day in War of the Apocalypse. (1,000 Years later we see Peach Creek Jr. High, then we see Tino Tonitini walking to school) Tino Tonitini: '''Hey, Tino here. Okay, so I am super excited cause it's summer time and my girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer is having a summer break. Ha! I know summer break like you're out of school or something. But it's one of every year when day and night are the same length. Question, who cares? Answer, Moi! I do! Me! Cause every year, I get a kiss from Sunset Shimmer, and we go to a beach party! It's like spring, except its not raining, or warm. (Later in school we see the Eds along with kids are in one of their classroom. The clock reaches to 12:00 and rings) '''Eddy: YEAAAAAH!!! Summer vacation starts here! Tino, Lor, Tish & Carver: (Cheering) (Everyone cheers and they run outside celebrating their Summer vacation) Tai Kamiya: Summer's Here! Agumon: Let's get this party started! Max Taylor: Oh Yeah! The First day of Summer Vacation is here! Eddy: '''(Cheering) Alright! No more School! '''Rex Owen: I can't wait to have fun! Mimi Tachikawa: Yeah, and I can't wait to go to the beach! get ice cream for everyone! have fun in the carnival! And swim in the pool! Palmon: Count me in, Mimi! Ash Ketchum: (Off Screen) Hey guys what's up. (They turn to see Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie) Takato Matsuki: Hey it's Ash and his friends! Ash Ketchum: Summer vacation is here. Tino Tonitini: Yup, it is. Tai Kamiya: Wanna play Soccer when we get to the Park where Mordecai, Rigby and the others are? Matt Ishida: Let's do it! Rex Owen: Okay. Davis Motomiya: You're on! Tai Kamiya: '''Last one made it to the Park is getting captured by the evil Digimon! (They both race running to the park. Later they made it to the Park) '''Tai Kamiya: Alright we made it! Terriermon: Finally! Sora Takenouchi: Let's go meet them. (They walk to the Park while walking they see Mordecai & Rigby working, while Lucario is taking a nap and then he sees everyone) Henry Wong: Hi guys. Mordecai: Yo! What up! Lucario: Hello. Gmerl: Just got here. Emerl: You guys are just in time. Tino Tonitini: Us too. Gmerl: Tino, my friend. Lor Mcquarrie: It's great to see you Tai. Tai Kamiya: Me too. Max Taylor: Hey, you wanna play. (He rolls his soccer ball) Sora Takenouchi: A soccer ball! (She catches the soccer ball with her feet) Hey anybody up for a game?! T.K. Takaishi: Yeah! Human Rainbow Dash: '''Then let's do it! '''Zoe Drake: Oh yeah, that's right. Matt Ishida: That's a great idea, because it's Summer let's have fun. Lor Mcquarrie: You know how to play soccer? Sora Takenouchi: Yeah, Watch me. (She kicks the ball hits it on her head) Gabumon: Here I go! (Gabumon kicks the ball hard) Max Taylor: My turn! (He hits the Soccer Ball with his head and pass it on Tai. He kicks the ball hard flew into the air and accidentally broke the glass on the window) Benson: (Off screen) Oh come on! Are you kidding me! Tino Tonitini: Oops. Zoe Drake: Sorry, Benson! (The Eds are building some food stand) Eddy: This is so excited, we're back to build some scam! Double-D: Tell me about it. Agumon: What are you guys doing? Eddy: Building a scam. Twilight Sparkle: Hey everyone! Lor Mcquarrie: Look, it's Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the ponies! Rainbow Dash: Summer vacation is finally here! Serena: Yeah! Sunset Shimmer: Tino! (hugs Tino) I'm so glad you make it. Tino Tonitini: Thanks. After I am your boyfriend. G-Merl: Boyfriend?! Sunset Shimmer: And I'm your girlfriend. G-Merl: Girlfriend!? Tino: So what are we going to do today. Let's party! Sunset Shimmer: But first. (kisses Tino on the lips) Thanks for coming. Tino: Anything for for babe. G-Merl: I'm must be dreaming. Carver Descartes: Are you jealous, G-merl? G-Merl: Who me? No way! Carver Descartes: Yeah right! (Rod and Laura giggling) Rod: He is jealous! G-Merl: Come on! 'Aqua: '(Laughing) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes